


That's Christmas to me

by Nadiainklover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherhood, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: Christmas is the favorite holiday of many. A time to show the care towards love ones, to be kind and joyus. It is the season of colors and lights and brightness. Time for cold weather and warm clothes. Christmas is the time to spend with family.Short stories about the Lightwood-Bane family spending time together during the holidays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is my Christmas story.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot and OCs I may use.

It would be Rafael's first Christmas with them. Rafael was 5 years old. He used to live in Buenos Aires, homeless after the Institute was destroyed during the war. Alec had found him and after a long process, Magnus and Alec had adopted him. Things were hard at first. Starting with the fact that Rafael didn't speak much English and that he was shy and afraid. Little by little they had grown to be trusted by him. They promised to love him and protect him and Rafael soon starting acting his age. He laughed and played around. He loved his little brother Max and he loved his parents with all of his heart. But he had not celebrated Christmas in a long time.

Rafael couldn't remember one time where he had celebrated Christmas. He didn't know what it was. Sure, he had seen people shopping and decorating their homes. In the few shelters he had been at he would receive small gifts or more food than usual during those days, but never actually celebrating it. It wasn't until he became part of the Lightwood-Bane family did he learn what it was all about. 

 

Magnus loved Christmas. He had lived many years, seen the tradition grow and change, and he loved every bit of it. It was such a mundane thing, but it had such significance. The happy spirit that filled everyone and the love that spread all around. It made him happy and giddy. What he loved the most was spending Christmas with his family. Having Alexander and the kids made it even more special for him. Before, Magnus didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. Sure, he had his friends like Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina, but after living for so long, the festivities just were not the same. Magnus tried. He loved giving his friends something for Christmas. He would go on endless Christmas Shopping trips to find the perfect gifts for them. It was such a wonderful season, he needed to make the first Christmas Rafael spent with them perfect.

And nothing could be a great beginning for the Christmas season like getting the Christmas Tree.

 

"Alexander!" Magnus called from the living room. "We are leaving without you if you're not ready!"

"This has to be a first" Alec said, walking out of their bedroom "You being ready before any of us."

"We must leave as soon as possible!" Magnus exclaimed, moving to wrap a blue scarf around his partner's neck. "All the good trees will run out if we don't hurry"

"Daddy!!" Max exclaimed, raising his arms up in indication for Alec to carry him. Alec did gladly, placing Max against his hip and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you excited buddy?" Alec bounced Max, who giggled in excitement.

"Rafe?" Magnus asked, giving him a coat "Are you ready?"

"Si" Rafael responded in Spanish, taking the coat and putting it on.

 

As soon as the two adults made sure the kids were properly covered, they walked out of the house, locking the door behind them. Alec had placed Max back on the floor, taking his hand and walking next to him. Rafael was between Magnus and Alec, his hand held tightly by Magnus. As they walked, they came across a group of kids singing Christmas Carols. Max giggled and started singing, even though he didn't really know the lyrics. Magnus joined him, and the two warlocks were singing happily to a Christmas Carol. Alec laughed, and Rafael smiled shyly at them. They stopped a few streets down, right in front of a Christmas Trees sale. There were a lot of Trees there, of all sizes and height. Max gasped excitedly at all the trees, and tried to walk faster towards them, but Alec held him back. Rafael also had his eyes widened in surprise, but a smile was forming in his lips. 

 

"Okay kids" Magnus said, moving to stand in front of them three of them "We need a plan. We need to find the perfect Christmas tree"

"A big one!" Max exclaimed.

"A big one and beautiful one!" Magnus nodded "I say we divide and conquer"

"Right" Alec nodded "You and Max go look for one, I'll go with Rafael"

 

Everyone nodded, Max almost jumping with excitement, before walking off towards the different trees on display. Max soon started to scream in excitement and dragged Magnus towards different trees he could see. Alec chuckled, and followed closely behind Rafael. He knew Max and Magnus would go over the top together, so he decided to follow Rafael and choose one between the two. He was sure the two of them could find a decent tree for them to have.

Rafael observed the trees carefully, looking at them with a small frown before walking towards the next one. Whenever Alec asked him if he liked a tree, Rafael would shake his head no and keep walking.

"What about this one?" Alec asked, pointing towards a tree. It was a bit short, but it's branches were wide and filled with lots of leaves.

"No" Rafael shook his head.

 

Alec nodded, and continued looking around them. They reached a far corner, right in the back of all the trees. Here were all the trees that had suffered the trip to get there or that would be sold last. They weren't too tall, and some had branches that were far apart or with some missing leaves. 

"How about we go back and look through them again?" Alec offered. "I'm sure we'll find one we like"

"No...Dad! This one!" Rafael said, his eyes wide with happiness as he ran towards a tree.

 

It was behind most of the trees, and Alec wondered how Rafael had been able to see it. Approaching his son, Alec saw the tree Rafael was pointing at. It was...odd. It's trunk is skinny and the branches are barely filled with leaves. They are also far apart and leaving different gaps of space between them. It looks...sad.

 

"Are you sure Rafael?" Alec asked carefully. "We could get a pretty one, like the ones back there"

"This one is pretty" Rafael frowned, looking up at Alec with big sad eyes. "Please, Daddy...let's get this one"

"Alright" Alec sighed, unable to say no to Rafael's sad eyes "I'll call your papa and see what he thinks."

 

Alec soon called Magnus, and told him Rafael had chosen a tree. Alec gave him the directions of where they were, and then they waited for the other two members of their family. After just a few moments, the two warlocks approached them. Max was babbling happily about the different trees and how they could decorate them. Magnus frowned, when they saw the area where the two shadowhunters stood.

 

"Papá!" Rafael exclaimed when he saw Magnus. "Papá! Mira este árbol!"

"In English Rafe" Magnus reminded him. Rafael was used to talking in Spanish to Magnus, becuase he knew he would be understood easily. But he needed to practice his English.

"Look at this tree" Rafael repeated in English. "This one!"

 

Rafael went to stand next to the tree he had chosen. He pointed at it happily, and turned to grin at Magnus. Magnus frowned, obviously not seeing what the great deal was with that tree.

 

"Rafe" Magnus said softly "Come on buddy, I'm sure we can find something better"

"But Papá..." Rafael pouted, looking at the tree sadly. "I want this one"

"Why do you want this one, Rafe?" Alec asked curiously "I'm sure there are other trees we could take."

"But who will take this one?" Rafael asked "I know it is not big or nice like the others. But no one else will buy it. It will be left here alone and then they will throw it away. Like me. No one was going to take care of me, but you did. We can't leave it here."

"Oh Rafe" Magnus murmured with sad eyes.

"We'll take this tree!" Max decided "Because it can still be pretty...even if outside it looks different. Right Daddy?"

"Of course" Alec nodded.

"I suppose with the right decorations..." Magnus trailed off and then clapped his hands with a grin "We're taking it!"

 

Both kids cheered happily. Magnus grinned, clapping his hands in enthusiasm, a few sparks flying off his hands. Alec started to walk off, looking for someone that could get the tree ready for them to take. 

A few years in the future, they looked back to the first Christmas the four of them spent together, they really couldn't have gotten a better first Christmas Tree.


	2. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes back home after a long day at the Institute. The house is warm and smelling of ginger and cinnamon. Magnus, Max, and Rafael are creating something on the kitchen.

Alec came back from the Institute to find his house warm and with the strong smell of cinammon. Alec frowned, taking off his coat and boots. He untied his scarf, listening closely to any sounds on the house. He could hear the distant sound of Magnus's voice, though he could not make out what he was saying. There was also the sound of the kids giggling. With a soft smile, Alec started walking towards the kitchen, where he could hear the voices were coming. Stopping by the door, he took the image in front of him.   
The kitchen counter was a mess of different bowls and ingredients spilled all over the place. There was flour covering most of the counter top and the floor, mixed with sugar. Alec could also see some eggs were broken here and there. Standing near the oven, Magnus stood wearing an apron that also had egg and flour all over it. Max stood on a chair by the counter top. He had a spoon on his hand, dripping dough everywhere. He was also wearing an apron, though it seemed to do little to cover him, since his blue skin was now layered with white flour. Rafael stood next to Magnus, also wearing an apron, who had less stains than his father's or his brother's, but his hair was up in spikes going in every direction, and seemed to have some substance in it that Alec could not identify.

"Daddy's here!" Max exclaimed when he caught sight of him by the door.  
"Hey everyone" Alec chuckled walking inside the kitchen. 

Max instantly jumped off the chair and into Alec's arms. Alec caught him with ease, spinning him around, before giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and putting him back down on the floor. Rafael then ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Alec returned the hug, kissing his forehead. After greeting his sons, Alec then turned towards his partner. Magnus was smiling at him fondly, something he did quiet often whenever Alec and the kids spent some time together. Alec leaned up to kiss Magnus sweetly on the lips as a greeting.

"Welcome home darling" Magnus purred happily.  
"I'm glad to be back" Alec grinned "What are you guys doing?"  
"We're baking cookies!" Max said happily.  
"And then we're decorating them" Rafael grinned.  
"Sounds fun" Alec smiled.  
"You can help us" Magnus said. "We're just waiting for them to get out of the oven and then we can decorate them"  
"Sure. Let me just take a quick shower" Alec said "Meanwhile, you can clean up all this mess."

The kids groaned, but agreed nonetheless. Magnus laughed out loud at the kid's reaction when they were told they could not use magic. Alec chuckled, walking off and towards his and Magnus's bedroom to take a shower. When he came back, 20 minutes later, the kitchen was spotless. He knew Magnus had used his magic, there was no way the kids could have cleaned everything so perfectly without using magic. He didn't mind as much. Magnus was teaching Max about his magic, and they liked having the kids in an enviorment where magic was such an important part of their lives as was the angelic powers. 

"Oh good, you're here!" Magnus grinned as he noticed Alec walking inside the kitchen. 

Magnus had gotten rid of his apron. He was wearing yoga pants that hung low on his hips with a hot-pink tank top. The kids had also changed their clothes, and they were not in their pijamas. It was nearing dinner time, but Alec guessed they would end up eating cookies for dinner.

"Let's get started!" Magnus clapped his hands happily.

He moved towards the oven, making sure the kids were far away from it so there would be no accidents. He took out the tray out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Carefully, he started peeling the cookies out of the tray and placing them in the table. As the cookies were cooling down, they were placed on the table in front of the kids. Once all the cookies had been taken out of the oven and placed on the table, Magnus snapped his fingers. By the cookies different colors of icing appeared in small bottles. The kids looked excited, and they were eager to start decorating the cookies.

"Alright guys" Magnus said "Are you ready?"  
"Yes!!" The kids cheered together.  
"Let's start decorating!" Magnus grinned, immediately grabbing the blue icing "Remember guys, we're giving this to all your aunts and uncles"  
"Yep" Max nodded "We made duck-shaped cookies for uncle Jace!"

Alec chocked in a laugh, looking at his partner with wide eyes. Magnus laughed out loud, the mischief in his eyes showing it had all been his idea to mess with Alec's brother. The kids had agreed, thinking it would be fun. They were not really aware of their uncle's fear towards ducks. Alec thought it was a bit cruel, but didn't stop the kids from decorating the cookies for their uncle. It could be some kind of payback for all the times Jace had teased Alec about his fear towards spiders. 

As Alec looked at all the cookies, he found many different shapes. There were flowers and hearts and stars. There were even some cookies shaped like runes, which Alec was pretty sure Magnus had created with magic. There weren't molds like those. There was also some shaped in the traditional Christmas cookies. Some Christmas trees, and gifts, and gingerbread men. It was all cute and fun. He decorated a few, not really doing much and just applying color to them. Magnus and the kids were more dedicated towards their work. They made clothes to all the gingerbread men and painted their faces and added accesories. Max had decorated four gingerbread men as their family. Using cookies of different sizes to make the kids and all fo their uncles and aunts. Alec enjoyed watching the kids decorating the cookies. Rafael would look very concentrated as he applied a color to the cookies. His eyebrows would be frowned a little bit and his tongue would poke slightly out of his mouth. Max would apply more icing than necessary, and most of it ended on the table or on his hands. He didn't seem to mind, though. He would just lick his fingers and continue decorating.

It was all very mundane. Something Alec would never had dreamed of doing. It was a strange feeling. Like something he didn't know was missing until he experienced it. It got him all warm inside, making his heart grow a little bit as he was filled with love towards his family. Looking around the kitchen, Alec tried to capture every single detail into his memory, to keep close to his heart forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bookshop!Au  
> All human!AU
> 
> It seemed like a good idea when Magnus agreed to take part of the Secret Santa at the bookstore he works at. That is until he drew Alec's name out of the bag.

It was so unfair. At least that's what Magnus thought. He didn't even know why he had signed up for this whole Secret Santa thing. His co-workers and good friends had insisted he joined. It was unfair. He barely knew everyone who worked at the bookstore where he worked. 

 

Magnus worked at a bookstore. It was a rather big shop, though it was the only one in the whole country. It wasn't as big as other bookstores around the country like Barnes&Noble, but it was still big. It was famous for having books in different languages, such as Spanish, French, etc. It had it's fair share of clients, many who bought books only there. With the years it had grown, and now it was almost like a second home for Magnus. Magnus had been working there for over a year now, being in charge of the Young Adult area of the shop. It didn't matter that he was a grown-up man. He loved young literature and no one could tell him it was not as good as any other literature. Magnus would often have extend discussion about Greek Mythology with his good friend Tessa because he had read Percy Jackson. His other friend, Raphael (who was in charge of the Spanish books) would tease him about it, but it was all with caring. 

 

Everyone in the bookshop were like a family. They cared and looked out for each other. Of course, as any other place, people still had their group of friends, people who they talked to more often than to others, but they were all polite towards each other. 

 

But it was not fair. It was not fair that Magnus had gotten Alexander Lightwood's name in the Secret Santa the bookstore had organized. Alexander Lightwood. A tall, dark haired, blue eyed, handsome young man who enchanted anyone who crossed paths with him. He was shy and reserved, barely talked to anyone out of his group of friends, but was very good at selling books apparently. Alexander Lightwood had joined the team at the bookstore a few months back. He was in charge of the History area, seeing that was his major in college. He was like a walking enclyclopedia. He knew a lot about different dates and countries and people, Magnus was never able to keep up. He also was well-known in Literature. He knew his fair share of classic novels, specially novels written by Charles Dickens. Magnus had once heard him talk about the books to another coworker of them. He seemed so passionate about it, and talked with an intensity that was outstanding. It was admirable, really. And that may be one of the many reasons why Magnus had a crush on him.

It wasn't something Magnus could escape from. Black hair and blue eyes was his favorite combination, after all. It didn't hurt that Alec was very charming and lovable. The bad thing was that the two of them barely talked to each other. Their areas were a floor apart. While the History area was located on the first floor of the store, the Young Adult area was on the second floor. They saw each other on break times, or at meetings, and when they all got there in the morning, but it was not enough to actually form a bond.

 

It sucked. Magnus had tried engaging the other man in a conversation, but it had been almost impossible. Alec barely responded, giving a few grunts as a response. He nodded and smiled, blushed sometimes and stuttered a few words, but never really a conversation. Magnus thought it was endearing, but it was not enough to keep him satisfied. Magnus was intrigued by the other man, wanted to know more about him. 

And so Magnus thought it was unfair for him to get Alec's name on the Secret Santa. What was he supposed to give someone who already had everything? Someone he could not talk to and see what they would like. Someone who seemed to cool and fresh that something bought elsewhere would look too superficial. Magnus had avoided buying something for a long time, trying to make himself believe he would find the perfect gift, but really he was just procrastinating. And now, two days away from the real event, Magnus still had no gift. 

 

"What am I supposed to do?" Magnus moaned, sitting on one of the sofas that were near the science area. His good friend, Catarina, was re-organizing the books on a table.

"Just get him something" Catarina suggested "You're giving him a Secret Santa gift, not confessing your undying love towards him."

"But this needs to be special!" Magnus protested "It'll be the first time he notices me!"

"Magnus, there is no way he hasn't noticed you" Catarina commented, daring a glance at Magnus's sparkly outfit.

"He hasn't" Magnus pouted "I mean, he knows I work here...but he hasn't noticed me"

"Right" Catarina sighed "What did he add to his wish list?"

"Nothing good" Magnus sighed "Some chocolated, a book certificate...but I can't give him a book certificate! How unpersonal is that?"

"How about a Charles Dickens book?" Catarina offered "He seems to like him a whole lot. A book by him would be a good option."

"How am I sure he doesn't have all of them, though?" Magnus pointed out "He's such a great fan, he probably has them all already"

"What about a deluxe edition?" Catarina asked "There are some here that just came..."

"I suppose..." Magnus sighed, standing up "I just wish I could get him something more special"

"How about this" Catarina offered "After work, we'll get Raphael and Ragnor and we'll go Christmas Shopping! I'm sure we'll find something then"

"Sounds good" Magnus nodded.

 

There was nothing to lose after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not so sure about this" Magnus commented as they walked inside an antiques' shop.

"Callate" Raphael snapped in Spanish "You'll find something here."

"How are you so sure?" Magnus frowned.

"Because compared to you, I actually talk to him." Raphael rolled his eyes.

"You don't talk to him!" Magnus protested.

"What he means is that he talked to Simon." Catarina snickered "Simon does talk to Alec, and he gave Raphael some ideas."

"Alec's been looking for a copy of A Christmas Carol" Raphael explained, sounding bored as he looked through the titles on the shelves.

"What type of copy?" Magnus inquired.

"It has the original manuscripts from Dickens himself" Raphael explained "My brother, Jesús, works here and he mentioned something about a copy of that"

"No way!" Magnus asked with wide eyes "Do you...do you think we can get it here?"

 

Raphael just smirked at him and then turned to walk towards the main counter of the shop. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Christmas party was not such a big deal. The party took place at the bookshop itself. There was this huge dinner planned out for them to eat, with the reading of different stories and games for all the staff. After the dinner, there was a time for them all to talk and just have some fun. There were drinks passed around, though not enough to get everyone drunk. There was a small band playing in one corner, and a dance floor was placed for them to dance a bit.

All the gifts for the Secret Santa had been placed in a coffer. The owner took the microphone from the band and then gave some words to everyone. They were heartfelt and very warm towards everyone, though Magnus didn't really pay much attention. His eyes were glued to the coffer with the gifts and then traveled towards here Alec was standing next to his best friend, Jace Wayland. It had been tormenting Magnus all day long. The gift he had gotten Alec was, in truth, a very good gift. Such an amazing novel by Charles Dickens with the original manuscripts by the author. It was a real treasure. One Magnus hoped Alec would appreciate.

After the long words from the owner, the gifts were given. Each gift was given with a tag, where it said who it was for and from whom. Magnus received his in purple wrapping paper. It came from a girl named Clary. She was a good friend to Magnus, though not as close as Catarina or Raphael. Magnus received a beautiful green scarf. He smiled brightly at Clary, thanking her. Magnus's eyes then focused on Alec, who had just received his gift.

Alec took the carefully wrapped gift in his hands as if it was something delicate to hold. He read the tag, a small smile forming in his face as he started to take off the wrapping paper. He took care not to rip the paper, which did not help for Magnus's nerves. Taking out the book inside, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Magnus grinned a little bit when he saw the pure joy in Alec's face when he opened the gift.

Alec's blue eyes turned up, looking in the crowd for the one who had given him a gift. Finally they found Magnus, settling on him warmly. Magnus smiled, a bit nervous, as Alec blushed and looked away. After what seemed like an eternity to Magnus, Alec started walking towards him. Magnus's breath hitched. Finally. This was his chance to talk with Alec.

 

"Magnus" Alec said when he was close enough. His voice was deep and rough, and it turned Magnus's knees to jelly.

"Alexander" Magnus replied, all smooth and suave as if his mind was not racing with a million thoughts at once.

"This...I can't...thank you" Alec said, seeming out of words. 

 

He looked at Magnus, holding the book close to his chest. His eyes were big and bright. They seemed to dance with emotions, so many that Magnus was not able to read them all. And in that same moment, Magnus fell in love with his eyes all over again.

 

"I'm glad you liked it" Magnus replied "I thought it would be something you could appreciate."

"It really is amazing" Alec nodded, laughing breathlessly. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome" Magnus smiled.

"Say....uh" Alec started and looked around nervously "Would you...would you like to have a drink?"

"I would love to" Magnus smirked "But first...would you like to dance?"

 

Alec blushed furiously, his eyes wide and almost frightened. But then he smiled, shyly and looked down at his shoes. 

 

"Y-Yeah...I would like that" Alec smiled.


End file.
